If I told him
by YumiSebby
Summary: Se suele decir que todo ocurre si tiene su razón de ser, si está destinado. Pero… a veces, aunque el destino lo tenga predicho en el futuro, sólo se necesita un pequeño empujón, ese soplo de aire que mueve la primera ficha para que las demás caigan. Un antes y un después. Una razón. Y en esta ocasión... Comenzó cuando Naruto llega esa noche a casa.


Se suele decir que todo ocurre si tiene su razón de ser, si está destinado. Pero… a veces, aunque el destino lo tenga predicho en el futuro, sólo se necesita un pequeño empujón, ese soplo de aire que mueve la primera ficha para que las demás caigan. Un antes y un después. Una razón.

Y en esta ocasión...

 _Comenzó cuando Naruto llega esa noche a casa._

* * *

Sasuke estaba tumbado en el sillón mirando absortamente Rick&Morty, un maratón en el que ya llevaba tres horas. En la habitación tenue, con las persianas bajadas para que la luz no le molestase en el reflejo de la televisión, y la luz de la pequeña lamparita que hay al lado del sillón a la intensidad mínima. Su edredón de espirales hasta la barbilla, metido en el mundo de los dibujos.

Era cómodo, cálido y seguro. Su propio refugio. Adoraba las estaciones frías, y lo bien que él se sentía estando en casa. Se sentía nuevamente como un niño pequeño, esperando que llegase esa hora especial de la tarde, donde ya había terminado los estudios, y sus padres le dejaban ir corriendo al sofá a ver televisión.

Sí, estaba siendo una tarde de sábado increíble. Hasta que un golpe silencioso resonó en su puerta, seguido del ruido de unas llaves, para finalmente mostrar el rostro de Naruto. Apagado, pálido y lágrimas en sus mejillas. Sasuke, de la sorpresa, sólo pudo parpadear dos veces, intentando tragar la impresión que se había vuelto un bulto en su garganta.

"¿Estás… estás bien?" Realmente quería ir, abrazarlo y preguntarle qué había ocurrido, pero la sorpresa fue tanta que simplemente se levantó del sofá y se quedó mirándolo esperando una respuesta.

Naruto negó varias veces antes de poder hablar. "¿Puedo…" Se interrumpió a sí mismo sin saber bien dónde mirar. Sasuke tuvo que aguantar la necesidad de besar su nariz y retirar el pelo que tapaba sus ojos, sin embargo, se quedó totalmente quieto, como si Naruto fuese un pequeño cervatillo perdido y él pudiese espantarlo en cualquier movimiento imprevisto. "¿Puedo ver la televisión contigo?" Fue todo lo que dijo. Sasuke, atónito, decidió que no podía insistir en el estado en el que su mejor amigo se encontraba, así que, dando un paso adelante lo cogió de la mano con cuidado y asintió.

"¿Quieres que vayamos a mi habitación mejor? Podemos meternos en la cama y ver Friends por horas, ¿te parece bien?" El rubio asintió, apretando con cariño la mano del mayor en forma de agradecimiento.

Lo acompañó a su habitación, esperando en la puerta para darle la oportunidad de cambiarse -traía las ropas mojadas de la lluvia y estaba seguro de que querría lavarse la cara y acomodarse un poco antes de ir a la habitación de Sasuke-, apoyado en el umbral de la puerta. ¿Qué habría pasado con él? No sabía cuando sería el momento más apropiado para preguntar. Estaba seguro de que su mejor amigo había salido sobre las seis de la tarde y que a las siete y algo le había mandado una foto de una ardilla a la que le había dado una nuez en el parque -más de una vez le han mordido, pero Naruto lo seguía haciendo porque dicen que les parece adorables, - pero, ¿después? Creía haber escuchado que había salido con sus amigos, ¿y quizás su novia?

La puerta se abrió, revelando a Naruto en su pijama, naranja y blanco. Volvió a agarrar su mano con cuidado y lo condujo todo el camino por el pasillo, como si esa no fuese su propio piso también, como si no hubiese entrado más veces de las que nadie podría contar en la habitación del mayor. Retiró el edredón de su cama y abrió su ordenador para poner Netflix. Estaban pegados el uno al otro -más cerca de lo que solían estar y eso ya era decir bastante-, sus muslos presionándose juntos, al igual que sus hombros. Sin mucho cuidado, Naruto se acurrucó en él, recostando su cabeza en su hombro. Estos eran los momentos en los que Sasuke se sentía especial, porque el rubio, a pesar de su personalidad extrovertida, no era así con… bueno, nadie. Y aunque el propio Naruto se lo había dicho muchísimas veces, siempre se sorprendía cuando confiaba en él de esa manera tan personal y cariñosa. Sasuke lo había visto con sus otros mejores amigos -comunes y no-, y aunque era cercano, por supuesto, no era como con… él. Y claramente, Sasuke tampoco lo era. Ellos se conocían desde hace años, _muchísimos años. Eran especiales. Su relación era especial._

Y por eso necesitaba preguntar qué estaba mal. Si no sabía que ocurría, ¿cómo podría ayudar?

"Dobe, ¿qué ha pasado?" Cuestionó, abrazándolo más, hasta que Naruto cerró los ojos, con su cabello escondiéndolos. No se contuvo esta vez, arrastrando sus dedos con cuidado por su frente, apartando empujando el flequillo. Naruto recuperó algo más de color, con sus mejillas sonrojadas nuevamente, el mayor se asintió a sí mismo en una buena señal.

Esperando una respuesta que no llegó, Sasuke se rindió por segunda vez y, dejando un beso en su cabeza, susurró: "Hey, vamos a ver un poco del capítulo y después si quieres hablamos, ¿está bien?" Movió el ordenador para que ambos tuviesen una buena visión de la pantalla y se acomodaron en la cama, acurrucados el uno sobre el otro en una maraña de extremidades y calor. Sin embargo, Naruto seguía triste y se notaba -él era el tipo de persona que hacía comentarios sobre todo el show, en todo, todo momento-, y por ese mismo motivo, Sasuke estaba tenso. ¿Cómo podía ayudarlo si el propio Naruto no podía hablar de lo que le ocurría?

Habían visto cuatro capítulos y mitad del quinto cuando finalmente, Naruto se animó a hablar. En un movimiento rápido, Sasuke se giró para detener el episodio, pero antes de que pudiese darle al botón de pausa, Naruto habló. "Por favor, no lo pares." Susurró, su voz baja y vacía. Sasuke se congeló sobre el panel táctil, volteándose lentamente para encarar a Naruto, quien no lo estaba mirando.

"Dobe, ¿qué puedo hacer para ayudar?" Susurró, atrayéndolo a sus brazos y dejando un beso sobre su frente.

"Esto. Justo esto. Yo… Gracias por no obligarme a hablar y ver Friends conmigo. Sé que no la temporada que menos te gusta es la cuarta y…" Naruto tendía a hacer eso cuando estaba nervioso o no quería hablar de algo. Él esparcía palabras y frases completas sin ni siquiera pararse a pensar en ello. "Hinata ha roto conmigo."

El nudo de la garganta volvió y miró a Sasuke, alejándolo de su pecho, con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. Hinata había sido su novia durante casi seis meses, y por lo que Sasuke sabía, todo iba genial. Se habían conocido en la cafetería que había frente a su piso, donde siempre iban a por el café en la mañana. Naruto, durante los primeros días, no dejaba de hablar de sus ojos y pelos oscuros, de lo brillante que era y de cómo tenían tantas cosas en común.

"Yo… ¿qué? ¿por qué?" Fue todo lo que pudo articular.

Hubo un silencio tenso en la habitación. El viento retumbaba en las ventanas, escuchándose ahora claramente los golpes con el silencio de la habitación.

"Ella dijo que no congeniábamos bien, que siempre que estaba con ella tenía la cabeza en otra parte. Que no podía salir conmigo si en casi medio año no había superado a mi compañero de piso." El silencio se instaló entre ellos durante mucho tiempo. ¿Segundos, minutos u horas? Sasuke lo sentía como años. Y es que siempre era lo mismo. Kevin había roto con Naruto por el mismo motivo, "estás enamorado de tu compañero de piso y no me quiero meter en relaciones complicadas". Eso eran tonterías.

Había algo, ellos nunca lo habían negado. Pero no iba a pasar nada, pues ambos apreciaban demasiado la relación como para estropearlo si todo salía mal. Ellos habían hablado de ello hacía muchísimo tiempo.

¿Entonces, por qué todos esos malditos idiotas no podían entenderlo? Ellos eran amigos, mejores amigos, cercanos, pero vivían juntos. Y eso era todo. Amigos.

La gente tenía que parar de romper el corazón del rubio por tontas inseguridades.

"Oh, Naruto…" Sasuke vaciló entre las palabras, sin saber qué decir. "Ella era una idiota. Ven aquí." Naruto volvió a acercarse a él, hasta estar sobre su pecho. Sasuke lo abrazó con todo el cariño que pudo, intentando transmitirle todo lo que sentía por él.

"Sasuke… ¿qué pasa si esto sigue y sigue? ¿qué si cada vez que tengo una relación acaban conmigo por cómo me siento contigo?" La pregunta lo golpeó de la nada. Sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos, Sasuke no supo qué contestar.

El mayor podía sentir cada bocanada de aire que dejaba la boca del rubio junto en su cuello, su cuerpo temblando y aferrándose a Sasuke como si fuese lo único que lo sujetaba de una caída eterna.

No dijeron demasiado después de eso, pues, ¿qué le dices a una persona con la que acaban de romper, por algo que realmente no puedes controlar? Sasuke no lo sabía, y Naruto entendía eso.

(…)

El cuerpo de Naruto estaba flojo sobre el suyo. Se había quedado dormido, y Sasuke no pudo hacer otra cosa que recostarlo en la cama para luego taparlo y acurrucarse nuevamente en él.

Cerró, ahora sí, el ordenador y extendió la mano para apagar la lámpara de la mesita de noche. Cerrando los ojos, Sasuke podía sentir el calor que desprendía el cuerpo del menor filtrándose a través de sus ropas.

Y si fue la respiración, el calor y las manos de Naruto dejando caricias en su espalda, lo que le ayudaron a Sasuke a dormir, no tenía por qué contárselo a nadie.


End file.
